Etrevista con Shuichi
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Si son amantes de los libros de Anna Rice, lean las crónicas vampirícas al puro estilo Gravitation, y también a los que les gusta sufrir con los personajes, hay de todo un poco, mejor entren y veanlo ustedes mismos


Aclaración: Este fanfic se remonta a la época del siglo dieciocho aproximadamente...En pleno apogeo Europeo, por lo cual la historia se desenvuelve en Francia de aquella época, debido a la crianza occidental que se le quiso otorgar a Shuichi desde pequeño. Este fic esta inspirado en los libros de Anna Rice, a todos aquellos amantes de su literatura, esto es para ustedes.... Espero que les guste

Otro fic en cooperación con mi amiga Mery, este es nuestra creación después de ángel negro...

Sobre la cama descansaba su larga cabellera rosa, sus inertes brazos caían libremente fuera del lecho. Se lograba notar intranquilidad en sus movimientos, ni siquiera en sueños era libre de la tortura de la vida real, aquel dolor volvía una y otra vez a su corazón... Las lágrimas caían sin reparo, y sus bellos ojos amatistas parecían no querer despertar, añoraban con ansias la muerte.

Sin percatarse unos ojos gatunos lo observaban como un delicioso regalo que se mostraba como el tesoro más preciado de la mortalidad.

Al fin dignaba en mostrar sus hermosos ojos violáceos, con movimientos lentos pero gráciles se cambio de ropa... Todo ya no tenía sentido desde su muerte, nada era igual...Dejo escapar una frase que se escucho claramente en toda la alcoba - Me has quitado todo señor, entonces porque no me llevas contigo... Miseki, cuanto te ame, aún lo hago- Esbozo una dulce sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció.

En el de ojos gatunos, se distinguía claramente los celos al escuchar aquel nombre, como odiaba a aquella mujer, sin embargo las cosas darían un giro completo a su favor, o al menos eso creía.

El joven reportero de la revista de lo sobrenatural, no tomaba en serio nada de lo que le decía aquel bello joven de exóticos ojos violáceos, su sola presencia lo intimidaba y lo atraía de cierta manera. Era una mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y belleza, sus ojos mostraban una pureza increíble, sin embargo poseían un destello extraño, como si ellos hubieran sido tocados por una tristeza avasalladora.

Tatsuha: ¿Entonces ha de decirme qué usted es de hace dos siglos? - emitiendo una sonora carcajada que lleno cada rincón del pequeño estudio, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo más de su cajetilla-

Shuichi: -Esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa- Muy por el contrario a lo que usted crea, yo soy más viejo que usted, de hecho podría hablarte de detalles del palacio de Versalles de dicha época,

Por otro lado tienes la opción de no creerme y apagar tu grabadora, abandonando el sitio...

Tatsuha: -Dedicándole una que otro mirada lujuriosa a su más que bien formado cuerpo- algo me dice que tu vales la pena, muchacho, así que prosigue con tu historia

Shuichi: -Devolviendo aquella mirada, intranquilizando al propio reportero- pues vas a ocupar muchas cintas...

Tatsuha: estoy dispuesto a pagar aquel pequeño precio - volviendo a la historia- ¿y durante todo ese tiempo, nunca se había percatado de la presencia en su cuarto de aquel hombre?

Shuichi: - Por fin mostrando una sonrisa sincera- ¿Cómo podría?, ¿Usted habría podido?, mi pena era tan grande en ese momento, que si alguien me hubiera golpeado, creo que tampoco lo hubiera notado

Tatsuha: Por favor, no me llame señor, solo dígame Tatsuha, me hace sentir más viejo, por favor prosiga su historia...

La sirvienta golpeo sonoramente la puerta de la alcoba, seguido por la frase escueta de su amo, que desde hace meses ya no era el mismo muchacho optimista de antes...

Margaret: amo, es un hermoso día, porque no sale a cabalgar como lo hacía, todos estamos preocupados por usted, siempre ha sido un buen hombre, no queremos que la pena lo consuma, es aun joven y puede conocer gente

Shuichi: -esbozando una sutil sonrisa- Agradezco tu preocupación, Margaret, bajaré en seguida al comedor... antes de que te retires, dime ¿Mi hermano ha llegado, de su viaje?

Margaret: -Sonriendo abiertamente- el joven Seki acaba de llegar, lo acompañara en su almuerzo... disculpe que de mi opinión, pero creo que la visita de su amado hermano mayor le devolverá en cierta forma la vida

Shuichi: -Por fin se mostraba más alegre- Quizás, el tiene el talento de recuperar el alma de cualquiera, mi imagino que eso lo enseñan en el sacerdocio... puedes retirarte, gracias

Margaret: -Evidentemente más alegre- como diga amo

Shuichi salía más animoso de la alcoba que hace pocos minutos antes era la tumba continua a su pena, tantos recuerdos confluían allí, sin embargo al pasar cerca de esa habitación contigua a la suya, no pudo olvidar aquella criatura de dos años que tanto había amado, tanto como amo a su madre. Siguió de largo hasta llegar a la amplia estancia que daba con el comedor, allí observo con notoria alegría a su hermano mayor, aquel de cabellos largos, negros y tierna expresión, acompañada de su larga túnica sacerdotal, aún no lograba vislumbrar el porque su hermano opto por aquel camino, le hubiere gustado verlo casado y con muchos hijos, quizás el camino de Dios era más recompensoso, el no tenía que llorar cada noche por la dos vidas que le habían arrebatado...

Seki: Amado hermano - se levanto efusivamente para dar un largo abrazo, tratando de consolar a aquel muchacho que perdió el brillo de vida que llevaba su alma-

Shuichi: te extrañe mucho - deshaciendo el abrazo- por favor siéntate

Seki: - Sentándose cerca de su hermano- Supe lo de Miseki... yo lo siento... debí haber estado aquí, me siento tan culpable...

Shuichi: no fue tu culpa hermano mió, esa maldita peste acabo con ellas, nada tienes que ver con ellos, lo único que lamento es no haberme ido con ellas

Seki: - molesto con el último comentario- Decir aquello, es un acto completamente irracional y en contra de nuestro señor

Shuichi: - Con cierto ironizmo en sus ojos- Yo ya no creo en tu señor...

Seki: - Con un notorio malestar - no deberías decir semejantes barbaridades

Shuichi prefirió guardar silencio, mientras Margaret servía las abundantes fuentes de aquella exquisita comida. Seki comía sin reparo cada manjar que se presentaba antes sus ojos, mientras que su hermano menor, solo probaba unas cuantas cucharadas y un vino tinto. El silencio se rompió ante la reanudación de la conversación...

Seki: ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencione, acerca de mi visión?

Shuichi: - Riendo estrepitosamente- Por favor no sigas con eso, ¿En verdad sigues creyendo haber visto a Dios?

Seki: - Muy molesto - Eres un hereje, en vez de burlarte deberías donar bienes a favor de mi visión

Shuichi: ¿Quieres que empobrezca?, estas desquiciado...

Seki: - Levantándose de la mesa dispuesto a abandonar el comedor- A veces me pregunto, cuando fue que el dulce Shuichi al que conocí abandono su fe, y cuando apareció este incrédulo que tengo enfrente...

Shuichi: Desde que murió la última poca de vida que me quedaba-

Seki: En vez de ser un cobarde, deberías vivir si quiera por ellas, no sacas nada con llorar su muerte si no haces nada por sobrevivir - esta vez se retiraba del lugar, dejando a un meditativo Shuichi-

Lo había conseguido nuevamente, había alejado de su lado a su hermano, era inevitable tal comportamiento, ni el mismo se reconocía, de cierta forma sentía cierto asco de si mismo, al menos por un período debía reflexionar, preparo las riendas de su caballo, para cabalgar por los extensos terrenos de su fundo, lo hizo durante horas, divisando a los campesinos de su propiedad, y como ellos lo saludaban alegres de verlo montado a su fiel corcel. Pronto emprendió rumbo hacia la ciudad, deseaba ir por un obsequio para compensar el daño causado a su hermano, jamás debió burlarse de sus nobles intenciones... Aquella tienda parecía precisa y digna de su altura, un rosario de finos metales hacia presencia ante sus ojos, no dudo ni un minuto en comprarlo, y envolverlo en una preciosa tela. Con aires más repuestos, nuevamente se subió a su grácil fiera para retornar a la mansión. Extrañamente las horas por primera vez se le hacían cortas, había anochecido muy pronto. Otra vez estaba feliz y esta vez por su hermano, quería tanto a ese hombre, era más que un hermano, quizás el padre que nunca llego a conocer, camino con pasos seguros dentro de la estancia principal, tratando de encontrarlo allí, rezando su rosario... Sin embargo no estaba allí, nuevamente retomo la búsqueda juguetonamente, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no estaba así?, era verdad ese hombre poseía el talento de alegrar a cualquier alma desvalida. De sus labios escaparon aquellas frases- Amado hermano-...

La sirvienta lo retorno a la realidad, era Margaret, pero esta vez su rostro estaba compungido y notorias lágrimas caían por su rostro...

Shuichi: ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Margaret?

Margaret: Amo, Shuichi, no debo darle tales noticias, si lo hago, terminaré por matarlo...

Shuichi: - Cambiando su semblante de sorpresa a uno un tanto inquieto- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede, Margaret?, no hables así, me estas asustando, ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?

Margaret: - simplemente la voz se le anudo, producto de la impresión y la pena-

Shuichi: -Alegremente- Quizás si te cuento, lo que traje para Seki, te animes a contarlo, y pases tu gran pena, querida, Margaret

Margaret: - Rompiendo en un llanto profundo- Usted es tan joven, tan sólo tiene 19 años, no merece sufrir tanto, es tan bueno... es su hermano amo, ha ocurrido algo horrible...

Shuichi: - Su rostro ensombreció de inmediato- ¿Qué ha sucedido?, no me tortures con la espera, ¿Dónde está? Dime... - Recorriendo la sala de un lugar a otro buscando su presencia-

Margaret: -Aún compungida por lo sucedido- el estaba muy disgustado, después de hablar con usted, mi amo, de pronto sentimos un gran ruido, como si se tratase de una explosión, cuando fuimos haber, comprobamos que su hermano había caído del segundo piso...

Shuichi: - incrédulo a sus palabras- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?

Margaret: - Guardo silencio-

Shuichi: ¿Dónde está? -desesperado-

Margaret: En el cuarto de visitas... espere joven... - ya era tarde, Shuichi corría hacia el susodicho cuarto-

Las escaleras, parecían ser eternas, sus pasos eran rápidos pero temerosos, no parecía avanzar, o era el juego que prestaba su mente ante la impaciencia de ver a Seki, cuando por fin estaba pronto a entrar, los sirvientes lo miraron de una manera comprensiva pero a la vez llena de tristeza. Le bloqueaban el camino, no querían que viese aquella imagen fúnebre... Su hermano yacía tendido en el lecho, sin vida alguna, su rostro era apacible pero sin embargo las emociones terminaron por estallar en Shuichi, cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su hermano, estallando en un ahogado llanto, ¿Cómo obviar aquellas culpas?, por culpa de su comportamiento su hermano había fallecido, se sentía el ser humano más repudiable y asqueroso, se torno en un asesino, ni siquiera aprovecho lo último que se le obsequio, ya no le quedaba nada. Dejo escapar de su garganta un ahogado grito.

Margaret se acerco con una copa de vino, para calmar su angustia, pero Shuichi la miro con recelo, para luego quebrarla con un fuerte golpe de su mano sobre el cristal, resonando aquel ruido en todo el cuarto, mientras la sangre de Shuichi escurría libremente por la alfombra producto del choque con la filosa copa. Francamente nada más le importaba, sus sirvientes se sorprendieron por su acto, Margaret trato de curar su herida, pero este la evadió con sus fría palabras - ¡Lárguense de aquí!, déjenme solo junto a él-.

El silencio hacia presencia en el frío cuarto, mientras él besaba el rostro de quien amaba tanto como un padre, las lágrimas nuevamente hacían hincapié, mientras la sangre aún escurría por su mano.

Shuichi: - Casi sin pronunciar palabra- ¿Por qué el destino se burla de mi, todos se van, por qué yo no? – Casi como una plegaria-

Repentinamente escucho un sonido tras su espalda, un escalofrió notorio recorrió su espina, pudo ver que la cortina se ajito y no había sido por el viento, decidió investigar que podría ser, abandonando por un momento el cuerpo inerte de su hermano- ¿Quién anda allí?- su pregunta no tuvo respuesta y se atrevió a recorrer el jardín, sin percatarse ya estaba a orillas del río que bañaba la mansión, estaba muy oscuro, sino fuera por la luna llena, el hubiera estado a tientas, caminando por aquel sendero. El miedo se hizo presente al escuchar una voz penetrante dueña de unos ojos dorados, que increíble color, ese fue su primer pensamiento. La cabellera de ese extraño era tan hermosa como sus ojos, de un rubio hipnotizante, vestía con unas ropas muy nobles, por lo cual era evidente que no se trataba de un campesino...

Shuichi: ¿Qué hace usted en mi propiedad- Fríamente y disimulando su sorpresa-

Yuki: - Sonriendo- mi nombre es Yuki Eiri, a sus servicios... se que te apremia, puedo sentir tu dolor, el vino te desagrada, ya no disfrutas de los alimentos, solo buscas la muerte... déjame mostrarte otra vida, una que te voy a regalar

Shuichi: - Mirando con total incredulidad lo que hablaba aquel sujeto- ¿Qué demonios hablas?, no estoy para bromas

Yuki: - Riendo sonoramente- Te he observado mi bello niño, me atrae tu belleza, tu inocencia, tu dolor, esa es la esencia de tu época, ¿Lo sabias?

Shuichi: ¿Me ha estado observando? – parecía sorprendido-

Yuki: desde ese fatídico día, escucha yo te ofrezco dos opciones o mueres o vives bajo el sello de la inmortalidad...

Shuichi: - Riendo irónicamente- Lo que me faltaba un lunático, psicópata...¿No crees que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, qué escuchar la sanda de estupideces que dices?

De repente Yuki se mueve rápidamente apareciendo rápidamente enfrente de él asustándolo terriblemente...

Shuichi: ¿Qué diablos eres, cómo hiciste eso?

Yuki: Soy un vampiro, y tu ya eres mió, lo quieras o no, hoy te daré una prueba de mi poder y mañana tomaras tu decisión...

Shuichi: -Decidido- Eso jamás, estas loco – tratando de huir-

Una fuerte mano aprisiona asfixiantemente su garganta y levantándolo del suelo levemente, intimidando de sobremanera al joven de cabellera rosada, forcejeando por escapar de sus hábiles manos, muy pronto sintió nuevamente la voz del rubio que le hablaba – te dije que no estaba jugando, pero no escuchaste, ahora probaras lo que he dicho- mostrando sus colmillos que pronto los clavo con decisión sobre la exquisita piel de Shuichi, bebiendo sin parar de su fuente vital, soltándolo y tirándolo a su suerte en el río...

Yuki se desvaneció rápidamente del lugar, meditando si sus actos eran correctos, su búsqueda por un compañero había llegado más lejos de lo que creía, se había enamorado de aquel muchacho, que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, momentáneamente su corazón era ocupado por los recuerdos de una mujer, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera, como odiaba a aquella mujer, más bien la envidiaba... Sabía que no mató a Shuichi, sólo lo dejo entre la vida y la muerte, lo suficientemente vivo, como para que tomará su decisión al anochecer del día siguiente. Pero perfectamente sabía que de todas maneras lo haría su compañero de inmortalidad, quisiera o no hacerlo.

Shuichi débilmente salía del río empapado, con una sorprendente sonrisa llena de irónismo, le daba absolutamente lo mismo todo, pero a su vez le sorprendía todo lo sucedido, una y otra vez la imagen del rubio le volvía a la mente, era difícil dejar de pensar en él, su sola presencia embrujaba hasta el más fuerte. Se encamino a la mansión, casi sin fuerzas. Sus sirvientas cuidaron de él toda la noche, pero la fiebre no dejaba de subir, el médico había concurrido a la casa, su pulso no era bueno, tampoco sus energías, el médico predijo lo peor, parece que la peste también dominaba su cuerpo y tendría la misma suerte que su mujer e hija... Todo el personal se dejaba ver apesadumbrado, después de todo, el siempre fue el niño de la casa, el buen amo, el justo, no merecía sufrir tanto.

La noche siguiente se dejó sentir pesadamente sobre la mansión, una sombra cayó sobre el cuarto de Shuichi, los velos que cubrían alrededor de la cama se descubrieron por unos finos dedos que los recorrían gracilmente dejando escapar una carcajada dulce de los labios del rubio. Ante aquella sorpresiva y inusitada visita, Shuichi despertó de su sopor, y lo apunto con la pistola que guardaba bajo la almohada, sintiendo así cierta protección...

Yuki: ¿Pretendes amedrentarme con esa pistola?, Shuichi yo soy un vampiro nada puedes hacer con ello, eres un baka, lo sabias

Shuichi: ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Yuki: Quiero la respuesta, no te engañes con una defensa falsa, si tu solo añoras morir, entonces déjame mostrarte la otra vida, ven toma mi mano – ofreciéndola-

Shuichi tomo la mano que le ofrecía el rubio, y lo llevaba al mismo lugar desde su primer encuentro, repentinamente el rubio desapareció de su alcance visual, para reaparecer encima de él, votándolo fuertemente al piso, besando con descaro sus labios, cada vez acercando más sus cuerpos, la resistencia de Shuichi era nula ante el poder y dominio del rubio que poseía mayor fuerza física, muy pronto el beso termino por la poca respuesta del pelirrosa que mantenía una voluntad enorme, muy pronto el rubio clavo definitivamente sus dientes sobre su cuello, disfrutando del contacto y del rico néctar que emanaba del trofeo que tenía ante él, se detuvo de golpe al comprobar asustado que se había pasado de la cuenta, casi lo mataba, casi no respiraba, que torpe había sido...

Yuki: He bebido más de la cuenta – mostrando su brazo que rasgaba el mismo para dejar ver el líquido rojizo que emanaba de sí- bebe, amigo mió

Shuichi: - Débilmente apartaba aquel néctar de sus labios- No quiero ser inmortal y cargar con mi pena a la eternidad, déjame morir, termina de beber de mí – mostrando tentadoramente su cuello-

Yuki: - no te dejaré morir- dándole nuevamente un beso, que esta vez no resistió, por la debilidad de su estado, y así aprovechando para darle de beber forzosamente de el líquido vital-

Muy pronto Yuki se alejo violentamente de Shuichi, producto que el mismo ahora bebía con ansias de aquel néctar, poco a poco, comenzó a morir, un desgarrador grito salió de la garganta de Shuichi - ¿Qué me pasa, Yuki?.... A lo que él solo respondió – Estas muriendo, es solo aparente, cuando despiertes serás vampiro igual que yo-....

Muy pronto su dolor se extinguió y comenzaba a respirar nuevamente.

Yuki observaba el despertar del nuevo vampiro a la belleza de la noche, sus cabellos habían crecido un poco más, sus ojos amatistas tomaron un color más furioso, ahora eran más atrayentes que nunca, su piel se blanqueaba un poco más, si antes era hermoso, ahora era completamente deseable, siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando se convertía en vampiro se resaltaban tus rasgos, pero aquí se habían hecho muy impresionantes, quizás Yuki jamás había visto algo parecido. Hasta el mismo se embrujo ante la belleza que se le presentaba, saliendo de su estupor recibió al nuevo compañero...

Shuichi observaba como un niño la hermosura de la noche, todo había cambiado, las estatuas parecían tener vida propia, era un nuevo mundo que se habría paso hacia él, la tristeza misteriosamente desapareció, esto superaba todo lo que hubiese conocido hasta ahora, simplemente era encantador...

Yuki reía ante el comportamiento del joven que observaba todo inquisitivamente...

Yuki: Te voy a mostrar como ganarte tu comida, así que apresúrate, tienes toda una eternidad para apreciar las noches

Shuichi: Es cierto, pero te refieres ¿ a qué yo también debo transformar a otros para alimentarme?

Yuki: - Riendo sonoramente- Que iluso, eres definitivamente un baka, no, sólo se convierte para hacer compañeros, tu tendrás que matar para alimentarte

Shuichi: - Quedo sorprendido y sin palabras-

Tatsuha: - terminado su segundo cigarrillo- Así que usted en vampiro

Shuichi: - Interrumpió- Desde esa noche y todas las que la siguieron

Tatsuha que desde un comienzo no creyó ni una palabra, esta vez, se interesaba más en la historia que se le narraba, no perdía de vista ningún detalle...

Tatsuha: ¿No pudo acaso negarse a su oferta, o la atracción era mayor?

Shuichi: No podría describir lo que sentí, si debía reconocerlo sentí atracción por él, ese misterio esos ojos y ese orgullo una combinación demasiado perfecta para resistir, pero sin embargo siempre fui su hueso difícil de roer – riendo- nunca fui fácil para él, de hecho muchas discusiones eran por ello... estaba susceptible quizás por eso me deje convertir...

Tatsuha: ¿Se arrepiente de lo que es?

Shuichi: muchas veces si, no te lo voy a negar, extraño ser mortal en muchos sentidos...

Tatsuha: ¿Para poder morir?

Shuichi: - Sorprendido de su pregunta- en cierta forma sí, muchacho, pero por otra no necesariamente.....

NOTAS

Hola amigos - como están? Espero que bien, nosotras decidamos aventurarnos en un género distinto, quizás amantes de esta literatura y película de culto. Claro esta que el comienzo es muy similar a el primer libro, sin embargo habrán cambios y más adelante les parecerá quizás cómico los repartos de los personajes de Gravitation a la novela.

Bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo continúo...

Déjennos reviws, no sean malos, así nos inspiramos para el próximo capitulo....


End file.
